1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to information processing flow assembly and deployment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flow-based applications extract data from one or more sources, process them using one or more components, and finally produce useful results for end-users. One of the challenges in many organizations is that the components may be available on multiple legacy and new platforms that may use different models for information processing and exchange.